


Masquerade

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sara go to a masquerade. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that popped into my head. Be sure to let me know what you think :)

Lights were elegantly strung around the dim room, giving it an aura of mysteriousness as the mask-clad guests scattered about the room, talking, laughing and dancing. A young woman with auburn hair stood by the snack table wearing a sparkling black mask that matched her knee-length dress and open-toed high heels. She poured herself some punch and walked back over to her table, taking a seat next to a man that flashed her a radiant smile and immediately reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward so his lips were just in front of her ear.

"Having fun?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"I am." she replied, smiling at him. "Are you?"

He smiled. "What can I say, this isn't exactly my scene but...I guess it's fine as long as you're with me."

She smiled back at him and he could have sworn the room brightened. Or maybe it was just the warmth that he felt when she was happy.

"Want to dance?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"HA! Trust me, that is one thing you definitely don't want to see."

"Please?"

"Sara..."

"Come on, Michael, it'll be fun."

Michael sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one. "Alright. But don't blame me when I step on your toes." He stood up, offering her his hand, which she graciously too.

"Maybe after this, I'll have eight toes too. We'll match!" she teased, as he led her onto the dance floor. He chuckled, shaking his head at her grinning face. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed hers around his neck as they began gently swaying to the music.

"See, this isn't so bad?" she said, as she rested her head on his chest, still moving slowly back and forth.

"I guess I have a good dance partner." Michael replied with a smile.

"Think my toes will survive the night?" Sara asked, her lips arching in a smile.

"Maybe." Michael replied. "But I wouldn't be too quick to judge."

"Hmmm, well, if you do break them, you're going to have to carry me around for at least a week." Sara replied.

"Good point." Michael replied, mischief gleaming in his eyes as a slow smile spread across his face. "I guess I'll just have to break my arm somehow."

"Then you can carry me with one arm." Sara replied.

"Sure, but I don't know how comfortable you would be being thrown over my shoulder whenever you want to move." Michael replied.

Sara laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to sit down for the faster songs."

"Agreed." Michael replied with a smile, as he twirled her around.

They continued to dance to the slow melody, losing themselves in each other's presence, forgetting the people, the lights, the noises. All that existed was them.


End file.
